1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric vehicle coupling with a contact bush for making an electric connection between two rail vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mechanical and an electric coupling are necessary to couple two rail vehicles. The mechanical coupling transmits the tractive forces of the traction vehicle to the rest of the cars and the electric coupling makes the electric contact for control and supply purposes.
For greater efficiency for personnel and rolling stock there is a demand for a fully automatic vehicle coupling. For such a fully automatic electric vehicle coupling, it must be possible to advance and retract the contact bush with the electric contacts. In the advanced position, i.e., in the coupled position, the electric contact by the contact bush between the coupled vehicle has to be guaranteed despite small movements, e.g., in spite of the play in the mechanical coupling. The coupling, both mechanical and electric, must also be simple.